


The Massage

by Traw



Category: The Streets of San Francisco
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: Steve slowly removed his shirt, she had massaged him several times when he came home tense from work, after a difficult case, and Steve had to silently admit to himself that he always felt better afterwards. This time after her massage, he would feel incredible.





	

Steve slowly removed his shirt, she had massaged him several times when he came home tense from work, after a difficult case, and Steve had to silently admit to himself that he always felt better afterwards. He groaned in anticipation as he felt Connie drizzle a little of the warm oil onto his shoulders and upper back, enjoying the way Connie’s fingers lightly rubbed in the oil before they began to firmly knead the muscles, rubbing and pressing them into relaxation, Connie’s fingers gently stroking his neck and caressing his shoulders, lulling and relaxing him as no one had seemed to be able to do in a long time. His eyes slid shut and he found himself concentrating on nothing more than the firm touch that eased the tension away.

Connie smiled as she felt Steve relax under her touch. She loved the feel of Steve’s firm shoulders, loved to tracing the muscles and the feeling of Steve's warm skin under her fingertips. "Why don't you lay on the bed? Let me give you a full massage.” Connie suggested softly placing her hands under Steve’s arms and gently pulling him to his feet.

Steve nodded silently, allowing Connie to guide him into the bedroom. His breath quickened as Connie helped him out of his jeans and guided him to the bed still clothed in his underwear, making certain he was comfortable on his stomach before sitting on the bed beside him and drizzling more of the warm oil onto his back. He sighed contently as he felt Connie’s long fingers begin to work their magic, relaxing him as they glided over his shoulders and around his neck, gently massaging below his ears before gliding back down and kneading the tense muscles in his shoulders. He moaned softly as he felt his tension melt away.

"Enjoying this?' Connie's hot breath brushed against his ear and Steve moaned again in soft reply, his breath catching in excitement as Connie began to nibble lightly on his ear. "Good!" Connie murmured as she slowly continued the massage, trailing her hands lower over Steve's back, firmly kneading the muscles beneath as she bent forward and lightly bit and sucked at the fleshy intersection of Steve's neck and shoulder being careful not to leave a mark as Steve softly groaned at the sensation.

Resisting the urge to straddle Steve’s body, Connie poured a little more oil into her hand as she continued to move down Steve’s body, rubbing her hands in a circular motion as she relaxed the muscles beneath, slowly working her way down to Steve’s underpants, gently allowing her fingers to brush under the elastic. She smiled as she listened to Steve's quiet moans at her light touch.

Moving her hands even lower, Connie began to lightly rub and knead the firm muscles underneath, allowing her fingers to brush gently between the crease as they slipped even lower under the cloth. She felt Steve’s muscles tense for a moment and she lowered her head, softly kissing Steve’s back as her fingers began a soft feathery dance between Steve’s legs. "You are so beautiful!”  she murmured between kisses, "I could touch you for hours."

Connie's fingers seemed to dance across his body, sending small erotic sparks of pleasure and desire as they touched and played with him. Steve wanted more, needed more and he moaned softly as he rubbed against the hand that was sending him wild as it teased and caressed him, making promises that he needed filled. He swallowed hard and tried to speak but his words changed into a moan of desperation as he trembled under Connie's manipulations. He swallowed again and closed his eyes tightly as he tried to concentrate on his words and not the sensations; "Connie..." he managed to gasp out before small electrical sparks within him robbed him of any intelligent words.

Connie lifted her head at the soft call, smiling as she felt Steve begin to tremble under her touch. Reluctantly she eased her hands from beneath the thin material and moved back up the bed, nibbling and licking the smooth skin as she went until she reached Steve's ear. Controlling her own excited breathing at Steve's whimpers of protest, she whispered, "It's time to roll over so I can massage the front of you.”

Steve nervously licked his lips and nodded, rolling over as Connie helped to position his body, ensuring he was comfortable.

Gently kissing Steve’s face, Connie rose from the bed and quickly and quietly stripped out of her own jeans and shirt, leaving herself similarly dressed as Steve was, in only his underwear. Carefully climbing back onto the bed, she began to softly kiss Steve's face, trailing butterfly kisses across his forehead and eyes until trailing them down to the full pouting lips as she carefully lifted a leg over Steve's body, straddling him before leaning down and lightly kissing Steve’s face.

Reaching Steve's lips, she gently allowed her tongue to trace across them before she lightly began to suck on Steve’s bottom lip, drawing it into her mouth as she began to nibble on it as her hands wandered downwards and began to trace patterns across Steve's firm chest, flicking and rubbing the small hardening nubs there. She heard Steve gasp at her touch and darted her tongue into her lover's mouth, gently playing with Steve's tongue.

She found herself moaning into Steve's mouth as Steve returned the kiss almost shyly before the kiss became more intense, more desperate. Steve's hands reached up and held the back of her head, his fingers running through her hair as Steve pulled her closer.  Reluctantly she finally broke the kiss, shushing Steve when he protested with a soft groan at the loss of contact.

Connie smiled as she brushed Steve’s lips with her own, silencing the protest before she began a breathless light trail of kisses down Steve's throat and chest. Steve arched his back and moaned as she continued to lightly caress his nipples, her face still pressed to Steve’s sternum as she lightly licked the skin, breathing in the fresh smell that was purely Steve. She slowly moved her lips across Steve's now heated skin, brushing them teasingly across the hard nubs, tenderly licking and blowing them as she watched Steve squeeze his eyes shut in pure enjoyment at the sensual sensation.

Carefully shifting her body back, she positioned herself on Steve’s legs, as she glided her mouth and hands down his firm flat abdomen, allowing her tongue and fingers to caress and massage the rock-hard muscles beneath them as she heard Steve groan and whisper her name.

The light and erotic touch of Connie's hands and tongue on his body seemed to ignite every nerve in his body. Steve reached down and tried to pull Connie closer, using his hands in replace of the words he was no longer capable of uttering to urge Connie to help put out the fire building within him. He was rock hard and he wanted to be touched. A soft moan of frustration tore through his throat as Connie's hands slipped into his underpants but the teasing fingers brushed through the hairs between his legs, never touching his now throbbing cock. "Please!" He whispered through clenched teeth as the ache in his erection intensified with the need to be touched.

Pulling her hands back a little, Connie snagged the top of Steve’s underpants and gently began to ease them down as her mouth brushed across the newly exposed skin. Steve's erection sprung upright as the restricting material was removed and Connie grinned as she flickered her tongue lightly across the top as Steve gasped at the wet sensation, his hips thrusting upwards for more. Moving off Steve, Connie quickly pulled the underwear free before settling down beside his hips as she lovingly began to kiss the head of Steve’s shaft, enjoying the soft groans of pleasure that escaped Steve’s throat.

Steve's hands curled and grabbed the bottom sheet as Connie began to slowly lick and kiss the full length of his now throbbing cock, making sure no area was neglected by her mouth as she gently reached down between Steve's legs and began to lightly massage the heavy ball sack. The feeling was incredible, making Steve harder than he had ever been before and he began thrusting slowly in time with Connie’s licks and kisses.

Licking her way back to the tip, Connie paused as she watched the clear drops of pre-cum leak out. Smiling, she carefully collected them with her tongue, savoring the taste for a moment before she lightly kissed the head again and opened her mouth, slipping Steve inside. She placed a hand on Steve's stomach, preventing the young man from thrusting up and burying himself deep within her throat as she began a slow and enticing rhythm of allowing Steve’s shaft to slide in a little before pulling back to the head and sliding back down so the pulsing cock was buried a little deeper as she worked her tongue around it, caressing it in her mouth. Feeling Steve's cock swell and twitch as Steve began to whimper, Connie began to speed up her actions, drawing Steve deeper and deeper into her throat, deep throating him as she lifted her hand and allowed Steve to thrust in as deep as he could, enjoying Steve's cry of release as he came deep in her throat as Connie swallowed greedily.

She felt Steve fall back onto the bed, exhausted, and allowed him to slip free from her mouth as she raised her head and watched smiling as Steve slowly opened his eyes and stared at her in amazement, whispering, “That was the most incredible thing I have ever had done to me!”


End file.
